castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Esposito-Lanie relationship
The Esposito-Lanie relationship is the on and off flirty relationship between Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish. Their couple name is most commonly referred to by shippers as Esplanie, as coined by Richard Castle in One Life to Lose. Season 2 In Deep in Death, Esposito teases Lanie about the spotlight shining up on her while she's examining the body in a tree, joking that at least she's not wearing a skirt. This is more of a friendly comment rather than romance, although this may have an early sign of his attraction to Lanie. Season 3 In Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind, they look into one of the chambers together to find any evidence. In Last Call, Esposito talks to Lanie about the murder weapon being the liquor bottle. In Poof! You're Dead, they were seen together naked on the floor, probably after a night together. They decided to keep their relationship a secret from their colleagues, however in Lucky Stiff it's revealed that Ryan, Castle and Beckett already figured it out. In The Final Nail, Javier is initially casual about the holiday, but in the end decides to play it safe and show up with a gift by buying jewelry for Lanie for Valentine's Day. They shared a kiss twice in Poof! You're Dead and To Love and Die in L.A.. In Setup, Lanie accidentally blurted "baby" to Esposito in front of Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. Esposito states that Lanie hated her mother. In Knockout, when Beckett got shot at Roy Montgomery's funeral, Lanie got up but Esposito pushed her down to cover her from the firing. Season 4 In Rise, after Beckett was shot and struggling to survive, Lanie, shocked and upset, rides along on the gurney with her, telling her not to go out on her, but is told by the doctors to let them do their job and save Beckett. Still upset, she ran up to Esposito, who consoles her in a hug. They starting dating until in Demons on their double date with Kevin Ryan and his fiancee Jenny, when Jenny pop the marriage question, causing them to split up after a megafight. In Heartbreak Hotel, when Esposito and Castle were joking about how the victim could've shot his killer, Lanie snaps at Esposito about showing respect. In Till Death Do Us Part Esposito finds out that Lanie's bringing a plus one to Ryan's wedding, who turns out to be a Captain America-esque doctor named Toby. Esposito works hard to land his own plus one, but at the wedding admits to Laney that his date is his cousin, a center for the New York Liberty, after Lanie reveals that her date is just a friend and gay. They were seen arguing in Cuffed at the crime scene, and Beckett later tells Castle that they're arguing about everything because they both want to be together but neither will admit it. Lanie told Kate in The Limey that they still see each other for "Booty Calls". Season 5 In Murder, He Wrote, when Ryan and Esposito were trying to figure out who Beckett's boyfriend is (not knowing that it's actually Castle) Lanie doesn't know and is really annoyed at Esposito for pissing her off, by giving him a glare, and shoves him as she passed him. The two didn't know about Castle and Beckett until Probable Cause, when Jerry Tyson accuse Castle of murder, by ruining his reputation. In Secret Santa, Esposito wants to spend Christmas with Lanie, but she had other plans but promised for him to call her after. In Under the Influence, Esposito starts talking about Regina King and Lanie glare at him with jealously. In Reality Star Struck, Esposito has Valentine's Day plans and Lanie is his date, stating that they're back together. In Target, they both give out some info on the victim to Castle and Beckett. In The Lives of Others, they were seen getting cozy at Castle's birthday party. Season 6 In Get A Clue, Lanie told Esposito about the size and shape of the murder weapon. Later in Disciple, they both of them were shocked to see that the two victims, Pam Hodges and Daniel Santos, look exactly like them, which makes Lanie worried about them and the others, but Esposito promised he keep her safe. In Under Fire, Esposito gets trap in a burning building with Ryan, causing Lanie and Jenny to worried and feared for the worst, but both men got out and embrace with them, and Esposito and Lanie look on as Ryan meets his baby daughter, Sarah Grace. Related Website *Esplanie Wiki Category:Relationships